Torments of Time
by rebeccastiltskin
Summary: Time plays with many people's minds. For Severus Snape, time had tormented him long enough, and so he decided to make time heal him again... Timeturner fic, non-canon. Set within PoA, but little of that is taken into account, just needed Lupin.
1. Mudblood!

A/N:

So it's new story time! I haven't updated The Polyjuice Potion Plot story because I'm still at a blank of what to do with poor little Snape. So I thought that I'd start a new story with an idea I had a few hours ago. Let's see how far I get with this one… SS/LP is not really a pairing I like, nor one that I really read, I just thought this was a nice plot idea. It's probably been done thousands of times, so I apologise if it sounds very generic. I personally haven't read one.

This chapter refers to Snape's memories which are, of course, © of the wonderful J.K. Rowling. Any quotes etc, are therefore hers and I take no credit for them. Most of this however, is my own, so enjoy

SS/LP

"There you go."

James Potter's supposedly helpful act left Severus on the floor, gasping for breath. He struggled to his feet, sneer already back in place, glaring at Potter and Black.

James began, "you're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus-"

**"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"**

**The moment** the words were out of his mouth Severus wished he had not spoken so rashly. He was angry, hurt and embarrassed and he knew that if he had insulted her any other way he would have been forgiven, she would have spoken to him again. But no; he had to say the one word which was unforgivable, the one word he had always thought wrong and dirty. Mudblood. Dirty blood. For a muggle born like Lily, there was no greater insult. He knew it. She knew it.

James Potter and Sirius Black grinned at each other briefly, before they put up masks of horror and went to comfort Lily. Peter Pettigrew looked around sheepishly, and Remus Lupin looked at Severus in a way which made him know that he knew exactly what he was now feeling. Little did Severus know that Lupin also knew that this event would plague him into his adult life. In fact, Severus himself was not aware of this until he had lived through it.

"Fine," Lily said cooly. "I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, _Snivellus_."

She stalked off towards the castle, with James, Sirius and Peter in tow. Lupin held back, and glanced towards Snape.

"Severus…"

"I know Lupin. I know." Severus turned to look towards Lupin, tears already forming in the corners of his deep tunnel-like eyes. "I…"

"If you need me." Lupin nodded towards Snape and gave him a half-smile, before turning and following his friends, leaving Severus Snape alone with his thoughts, regrets and a future full of misery.

A/N:

The actual story starts in the next chapter. I just thought I needed to mess around with the memory, seeing as it's a pretty pivotal part of this story, and of the character of Snape generally.


	2. Silences

A/N:

So! Chapter Two! Exciting stuff! Enough '!''s now. Anyway, this chapter begins our tale of time related torment, and gives us an insight into Snape's persona. When I say "us", I really mean you, seeing as I already have my version of Snape within my mind. I'll try to not describe him too much because I know how annoying that can be sometimes! You can all use your own versions of ickle Snapey

SS/LP

He awoke to the warm sensation of sunlight caressing his skin as it shone through the low windows of his rooms beneath the lake of Hogwarts. It never ceased to amaze him how the Sun's rays could penetrate through the water of the lake, which looked so murky and black from above the ground. As Severus Snape slowly opened his eyes, allowing them to adjust to the brilliant, slightly green light which seeped across the room, he thought back on the dream he had just surfaced from. It was one which frequently haunted him, yet never woke him; the afternoon he had insulted Lily. It seemed that the dream could last five minutes or five hours, the few silences of the event prolonged for excruciating amounts of time.

For the past three months, the silences had been longer; and in these cases the dream had begun as soon as his head hit the pillow. Severus would not have minded the way sleep now found him, if it wasn't for the dream. He had a suspicion that the dreams were more frequent because of a certain person who Albus Dumbledore had elected to add to the staff; Remus Lupin was now the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Yet again Dumbledore had denied Severus the job, but he found he had few qualms with Lupin being the one to fill the position. Of the four Marauders, Snape had retained respect and a level of civility towards Lupin, who had always seemed to be apologetic of his friends. Whilst he never really said anything, Severus understood that Lupin, an outsider, needed to keep his friends close. Snape knew the feeling all too well. He had actually had some correspondence with Lupin over the years; the odd letter, the sending of Christmas and birthday cards, and Lupin had in fact expressed his apologies for not standing up for Snape on various occasions. In public, however, they still acted like rivals, and had never really had a conversation. Remus Lupin was a figure from the past, and for Snape, the past was mostly unwelcome.

Snape looked towards the muggle clock he had placed on his bedside table and groaned inwardly as he realised he had ten minutes until he was expected to show up for breakfast in the Great Hall. He threw on his teaching robes, and pulled a small ornate comb through his silky, ebony locks. He glimpsed into the small mirror in his bathroom, judging himself presentable, and stalked from the dungeons to the Great Hall, scattering a few students and taking away five points from Hufflepuff. He liked to start his mornings like this.

As he made his way up to the Head table, he saw the "Golden Trio" sitting together at the Gryffindor table, with Potter chatting animatedly with the Weasley boy. The "know-it-all" girl, Granger, was chewing on a slice of toast, with a heavy tome spread out next to her, already absorbed in the text. He secretly admired the girl, as she reminded him so much of himself at that age. Of course, he would never let _her_ know that. Upon reaching the table, he seated himself in his usual place, next to Minerva McGonagall who was engaged in conversation with Dumbledore. They were talking about muggle sweets again, and McGonagall was again voicing her disapproval at the chemicals muggles used in their confectionary. Remus Lupin entered the room shortly after Severus was seated, and took the only seat now left at the table, the one next to Snape. They briefly nodded to each other and began to eat.

As most of the teachers rose to leave, Severus leaned in towards Lupin.

"Bearable night?" he whispered towards Remus.

"As bearable as can be expected. Thank you again for the potion; it helps a lot." Lupin replied softly as he also stood.

"I would rather I made it than you had to buy it from the sellers in Knockturn Alley, I'm sure you know how many of them are poorly made."

"Yes, I have had some pretty bad experiences with the black market. Goes with the name I suppose." He laughed gently.

"I can only imagine." Snape rolled his eyes. "Have an… enjoyable day." The sarcasm of Snape's usual tone already returning.

"You too… _Snivellus_." Lupin walked out of the door, leaving a slightly bemused Snape standing in the entrance.

"Excuse me sir, but you're blocking the doorway." Severus looked down at the slight form of Hermione Granger, who already looked as if she'd lived the whole day. She was carrying a whole stack of books, and her bag looked fit to burst.

Snape stepped out of her way, and as she walked past she gave him a slight nod before making her way down the corridor. As he blinked, Severus swore he saw her disappear into thin air. He shook his head slightly, and flew down to the dungeons, taking more house points and mentally preparing himself for his first class of the day.

A/N: So that was basically just to show the relationship between Lupin and Severus. If you didn't get it, Snape tolerates Lupin because of his reaction after the Lily "incident". If you did, have a cookie. The Hermione references? Well, I'll leave you to guess at those. :P Anyone who can guess can have a random character named after them. Also, please review! Tell me what you want more of, or what you want generally. Next chapter will have more like this, and then I'll move on with the plot. .


	3. Appearances

**A/N:**

**Mornin'! Well, actually it's evening, but hey. So this is chapter three, and I haven't really got much to say! Probably will at the end though. Enjoy.**

SS/LP

After two hours of attempting to teach a bunch of immature sixth years how to make a simple Draught of Living Death, Severus Snape was most pleased to hear the shrill tones of the bell signifying the end of his torture.

"Label your samples and bring them to the front. Then get out."

The class scrambled to do as he said, and they eventually left. Severus sat back down at his desk and rubbed his temples with his fingers. It had been a particularly trying day so far, and as he looked over to his timetable, he realised it was about to become more so. His next class was to be the Gryffindor and Slytherin third years, which meant Potter, Weasley, Granger, Longbottom and no end of irritants from his own house, although he obviously did little to reprimand his own students. Longbottom; his own personal demon sent to aggravate him. Neville Longbottom had proved to be a complete liability in nearly all aspects of his life, but for Severus Snape, he was a danger magnet. If Potter thought the constant threat of Voldemort was bad, he should try living as Longbottom for the day.

Severus could hear the light mumbling of the students outside his room and swept gracefully across the dungeon to let them in. As he surveyed the students, he could not see Hermione Granger, and was puzzled.

"Enter."

As he returned to sit at his desk and looked around the room with his usual sneer in place, he noticed that Hermione was seated at her desk, already more organised than anyone else. Shaking his head he stood to address the class.

"Today you will be attempting to make an acceptable cure for boils. If you turn to page ten…"

Returning to his quarters to refresh before dinner, Severus considered the events of the day. His lessons had gone on like normal, and he had not acted any differently, yet he felt as if something strange had happened. The disappearance and appearance of Hermione Granger weighed on his mind, but he put it down to stress. As he walked again towards the Great Hall, he saw McGonagall and Hermione whispering quickly; Granger had what looked like a necklace in her hand. She hid it inside her robes as a student walked past, and turned again to McGonagall, who nodded and began to walk into the Great Hall. Snape walked past Hermione, and muttered to her as he did so.

"_You're_ blocking the doorway Miss Granger."

She let out a small chuckle and made her way towards the Gryffindor table, settling down and pulling out a book. Snape took his place at the Head table, and again Lupin was seated next to him. They conversed pleasantly, and McGonagall said nothing. She scowled at the sherbet lemon Dumbledore had placed in the centre of her plate.

As he made his way back to his chambers, Snape prepared himself mentally for the night of silences which was awaiting him in his slumber.

**A/N: Sooo! What did you think? I think this chapter was sort of unnecessary, but helps set the scene for the ensuing time torments. Reviews please?**


	4. Timekeeping

**A/N: **

**So now we begin to get on with the story at last! YAY! xD Anyway… Enjoy!**

SS/LP

**"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"**

The words came out of his mouth again, and the silence ensued. As Severus slowly looked around, and finally looked Lily in the eyes, the silence hanging around was deafening.

"Fine," Lily said cooly. "I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, _Snivellus_."

"Lily…"

Snape awoke sharply, and his eyes shot open. He looked directly into the eyes of Remus Lupin, who had his hands on his shoulders, gently shaking him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Snape pushed Lupin away from him and rose quickly from the bed, grabbing his wand.

"Severus calm down. You were dreaming." Lupin said softly, reaching towards Snape and touching his shoulders gently. Snape flinched slightly but did not move away from the touch.

"How did you…?"

"You said her name, so I… assumed. I'm sorry for waking you." Remus stuttered and looked at the floor.

"It's fine Lupin." Snape began. "I assume you had a reason?"

Remus looked up again, "Yes. You're late for breakfast. Only by a couple of minutes, but I assumed you would not wish to rouse suspicion by not turning up at all."

"You assumed correctly." He paused, and turned to find his robes. "Thanks you." Severus added quietly. He picked up his robes and shrugged them on.

"After you?"

Lupin nodded and led the way from Snape's chambers. Severus followed him, running his fingers through his raven hair, attempting to make himself presentable.

As the two professors entered the Great Hall, Snape glanced at Hermione again and he briskly walked up to the Head Table. He sat in his place and engaged in conversation with Professor McGonagall, who was once again annoyed with Dumbledore. A single Fizzing Whizzbee lay, untouched, upon her plate.

"Wolfsbane, and Monkshood. Both are the same plant which goes by the more common name of aconite. It's use within potions is limited because of it's toxic properties, however, there is one very famous potion which uses it-"

"The Wolfsbane Potion sir? People who suffer from lycanthropy tend to use it to make sure that during their transformation they retain their minds. It therefore-"

"Enough Miss Granger. I am the teacher of this class, not you, so you will please not interrupt me when I am doing the job which you do not possess." Snape snapped at Hermione, causing her to dip her head and blush furiously.

"Sorry Professor." She muttered, picking up her quill and resuming her note taking.

"At least I know one student will remember what I am saying. Anyway, as Miss Granger so _kindly_ recited, aconite is used within the Wolfsbane potion."

The shrill tones of the bell sounded from outside the dungeon.

"You will each complete two feet of parchment outlining the properties of aconite, and its uses in potion making. You will not, however write about the Wolfsbane potion, seeing as you must all know so much about it." Groans echoed around the classroom and several dirty looks were shot at Hermione who had the good grace to keep her head down as she packed away.

"Miss Granger."

"Y-yes Professor?" Hermione looked up at Snape after putting the last of her things into her near-bursting bag.

"I assume you researched the Wolfsbane potion whilst completing the essay I set in Professor Lupin's absence?"

"I did sir. It seemed a key feature of how a werewolf deals with his or her condition."

"That it is. Have you ever seen the potion?"

"No I haven't." She paused. "I haven't really met a werewolf so I've had no reason to."

"No I suppose you haven't." Snape looked off into the distance.

"Sir?"

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"May I go? I have a lesson, and I… I don't want to be late."

"Of course, sorry. Wait one second." Snape strode to his desk and pulled out a small piece of parchment, he picked up his quill and scribbled something on the paper. He stood and handed the paper to Hermione. "Give this to your teacher."

"Thank you sir."

He nodded and she walked out of the door fiddling with her collar as she did so. Snape's gaze followed her and he listened intently to her foot falls which ceased after four steps. Opening his door fully he looked down the corridor in both directions. Hermione had vanished.

"Ah, Miss Hydrangea, you're late." The monotone voice of Professor Binns, the ghost teacher of History of Magic seeped across the classroom as Hermione attempted to sneak into the classroom.

"I was er… Talking to Professor Snape. He gave me a note." She handed the parchment to the ghost, who glanced at it, nodded and proceeded with his lecture as she found her seat.

"As I was saying, the goblin revolts of 1863…"

"Hermione! How are you taking so many classes! It's ridiculous. Wait, isn't Divination at the same time as Ancient Runes?"

"Honestly Ronald, don't be ridiculous. How can anyone be in two places at once?". Hermione flounced away towards the North Tower, leaving Harry and Ron staring after her.

"Don't you both have somewhere to be?"

Harry and Ron turned to face Snape abashedly; he sneered at them before heading towards the dungeons.

As he reached the door to his classroom, he saw Hermione standing outside.

"Miss Granger? You are a bit early are you not?" his voice evidently stirred her from her thoughts as she jumped slightly at the sound of it.

"Am I?" She looked towards her left wrist and sighed. "So I am. Sorry sir. Time has been getting away with me a bit."

"Are you… okay?" Snape looked down at the girl with genuine concern in his eyes.

"Yes sir. Perfectly fine, just a bit tired is all. Sorry for wasting your time. Have a good day." With that, she turned and left, her footsteps fast paced and becoming quieter as they faded into nothing.

"And I thought Potter was odd…" Snape mused as he entered his classroom dramatically, frightening his class of first years.

**A/N: More plot stuff next time. Hermione knows Snape knows something is up! DUN DUN DUN! Actually… I highly doubt it would be too dramatic. xD**


	5. Explanations

_A/N:_

_I'm so sorry about the lack of updates! I've just been so busy! Pathetic excuse, I know. Anyway, this will be quite short because I think I've left it too long and ideas are not really flowing. Any plot ideas etc. would be greatly appreciated. Not saying I'll use them, but hey! xD_

_Also, thanks to Elora for her lovely comments, and to all my reviewers._

_So, without further ado… _

_**With that, she turned and left, her footsteps fast paced and becoming quieter as they faded into nothing.**_

"_**And I thought Potter was odd…" Snape mused as he entered his classroom dramatically, frightening his class of first years.**_

**SS/LP**

From behind his desk, Severus was watching Hermione Granger who was tirelessly concocting her potion with a determined gaze. Every so often she would tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear and sigh quietly in frustration. When she had entered the room, Hermione had glanced sheepishly at her professor, obviously hoping that he had forgotten about her earlier blunder. He had given her a slight nod, and she had visibly relaxed believing him to have put the incident behind them.

Later, in the staff room, Severus Snape was sitting in a low, black armchair in the corner of the room, the seats next to him were vacant. Minerva McGonagall entered the room, and upon spying Snape, walked over, taking a seat.

"Severus, I have need to talk to you, do you have a moment? It is about Miss Granger." She spoke quietly, with an urgent tone.

"Indeed, I have time. What needs to be discussed?" Snape said with genuine interest. He could not deny the girl's antics had been worrying him. She appeared tired, and whilst there was no slip in her abilities as of yet, he knew all too well how lack of sleep and excess of stress could affect a person.

"Well, Miss Granger has agreed that you may be informed of her current situation…"

Severus looked at Minerva with a worried expression.

"Do not worry, there is nothing wrong with her." He visibly relaxed. "Miss Granger has been issued a time turner, in order for her to complete more O.W.L's than is common."

"I see."

"Now, what I wished to talk to you about I believe is quite obvious. As you have had the experience of using a time turner like this, I wish for you to act as a, for want of a better word, mentor for Hermione. I know that usually you would not accommodate a Gryffindor, and ordinarily I would help her myself, I just feel that your experience may be of use to her."

"I find it perfectly agreeable. I've been noticing strange things about her, and now it makes sense. She certainly needs some instruction on hiding the effects of time turning. Might I suggest a dreamless sleep potion also, to make sure that she can rest when she gets the time."

McGonagall smiled. "Excellent, shall I arrange a meeting for the both of you?"

"There is no need; I shall see her before long. Although right now I have to go, I have three students in detention tonight. Good night Minerva." He stood, inclined his head slightly and began to cross the room.

"Loud breathing again Severus?"

Severus turned, and smirked at Minerva. "Surely the fact that they were breathing would warrant them detention?" he asked innocently.

"Oh yes, my mistake. Good night Severus."

"Good night." With that, Severus swept out of the staff room and began his descent towards the dungeons. His mind was no longer troubled, but as his dreams began once more the calm of the evening was forgotten.

A/N: Okay, so there's a little bit more for you. I'll try to update sooner.


	6. Please, Sir

A/N: I apologise so profusely! You are all brilliant readers, reviewers and I am a horrible, non update-y person! Thanks to Eclaire Stones for the recent review, which has reminded me to update! xD I can't promise that I'll get any better. I now have A Levels and university application rubbish to attend to So thanks for sticking around! I hope this is worth it… :S Also, I may change the rating soon. I'm not entirely sure of the future of this. One would be M, the other not so xD

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

The silence of the potions dungeon was deafening and the students were practically holding their breath. Professor Snape was sat behind his desk marking work and looking furious, thanks to a particularly taxing day. A disappointing meeting with Professor Dumbledore had left Snape in a foul mood, and his third year class were taking the brunt of his anger. Seamus and Neville had received a week's worth of detention simply for sharing their ingredients and for the rest of the class, the bell could not come fast enough.

"Get out, all of you."

In less time than it took for him to say the words, the third year class had fled, minus our favourite know-it-all Hermione. Snape had already gone back to his marking and Hermione, after gathering her thoughts, approached his desk.

"Sir…" she enquired.

"Ah, Miss Granger. I was aware that you were still in my room, although I find myself at a loss searching for a reason why. " Snape's retort had dented Hermione's resolve, and she took a moment to reply.

"Well, you see Sir. Professor McGonagall has suggested that I speak to you. She said that you 'd know what it was about. So… Here I am."

"Yes. A few days ago Professor McGonagall asked me if I would spare some of precious time in order to assist you with your current dilemma with time. Yes, Miss Granger, I am aware that you are currently in possession of a time-turner. I, myself, used the device whilst studying at Hogwarts and the good Professor thought that you might benefit from some…advice."

At this, Hermione became intrigued, a small light shining in her eyes.

"You used a time-turner whilst at Hogwarts?" she exclaimed.

"That is what I just said. Please, Miss Granger, if my speech is only to be repeated back to me then I would rather keep silent."

"No, no Sir!" she replied, blushing furiously. "I only… Professor McGonagall hadn't mentioned it. That was all. Your advice would be invaluable to me! The practicality of using the time-turner is simple enough, but hiding the effects is already becoming difficult. Ron seems suspicious…"

"I highly doubt that Weasley's suspicions are anything to worry about. The idiot wouldn't notice if you developed another limb, let alone guess this." Snape rolled his eyes at Hermione's slightly shocked expression.

"He's not a total idiot…"

"Quite."

A small knock sounded on the dungeon door.

"Enter." Snape's voice echoed around the room, and Lupin's head appeared round the door.

"Sorry to bother you Severus. Oh, hello Hermione." Lupin gave a small wave. "Would you prefer if I came back later?"

"No Lupin, that's fine. So Miss Granger, I have some free time on Saturday evening. If you are truly interested in my advice, you will meet me here at 8 o'clock."

At the obvious dismissal, Hermione nodded. "Thank you, Sir."

After she had exited the dungeon, Lupin turned to Snape.

"She's so much like Lily isn't she, Sev?"

"No, Lupin. No."


End file.
